1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to cooling mechanisms. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a cooling mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The power consumption of electronic devices especially the power consumption of central processing units (CPU) used therein continues to increase. For example, the total power consumption of a present-day laptop computer is typically in a range between 10 to 50 watts. More specifically, the power consumption of the CPU in many present-day laptop computers is in a range of about 2 to 18 watts, with some CPUs consuming up to 40 watts. Most of the power consumed by these electronic devices is dissipated as heat. Removing the heat from such electronic devices can be a critical aspect in maintaining the longevity and functionality of the device. Accordingly, the need for improved cooling mechanisms is becoming a limiting factor in the design of the electronic device.
In addition, many of today""s electronic devices are being used as portable devices, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (e.g., PDA""s), portable telephones (e.g., cellphones), and the like. In such portable devices, consumer preferences are continuously requiring the size and/or weight of the electronic device to be decreased. Thus, the removal of the heat from the electronic device with a smaller and/or lighter cooling mechanism is also becoming a limiting factor in the design of the electronic device.
Another potential design constraint in the removal of heat for electronic devices is the sound generated by the cooling mechanism. Accordingly, not only does the cooling mechanism of a portable electronic device need to be small and efficient, it must also generate a minimal amount of sound.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvement in the cooling mechanisms for electronic devices. More particularly, and there is a continuing need for cooling mechanisms that effectively remove heat from electronic devices, with a minimal amount of sound and while occupying a minimal amount of space within the device.
A cooling mechanism having a heat sink, a first conduction device, and a convection device is provided. The first conduction device conducts heat from a heat source to the heat sink. The convection device has a first side, a second side, and a peripheral dimension. The heat sink is disposed about the peripheral dimension of the convection device. The convection device draws in air through the first and second sides and forces the air radially outward across the heat sink.
A cooling mechanism is also provided wherein the cooling mechanism has a ratio of heat removal in watts to volume in cubic centimeters from about 1:1 to about 3:11 at a sound level of between about 20 to 40 decibels.
A cooling mechanism for cooling a heat-generating member of an electronic device is also provided. The cooling mechanism has a heat sink, a first conduction device, and a convection device. The first conduction device conducts heat from the heat-generating member to the heat sink. The convection device has a first side, a second side, and a peripheral dimension. The heat sink is disposed about more than ninety degrees of the peripheral dimension. The convection device draws in air along an axis defined between the first and second sides and forces the air out in a direction normal to the axis across said heat sink. The cooling mechanism has a ratio of heat removal in watts to volume in cubic centimeters from about 1:1 to about 3:11 at a sound level of between about 20 and 40 decibels.
Still another embodiment includes a portable electronic device with an improved cooling mechanism, which uses a fan-heat sink and in some embodiments a thermal hinge. In the fan-heat sink structure, the air inlets are near the axis of the fan motor and the air outlets are on the adjacent vertical walls of the fan housing. Air is coming in parallel to and exiting perpendicular to the axis of the fan motor. This fan structure increases the cooling mechanism""s ability to move air with a reduced acoustic sound.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present disclosure will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.